My Name
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Curious of his true name, Naruto is stuck with some questions that includes his parents. Maybe asking his tenant will answer a lot of his questions instead of being in the dark. Will be able to take the news well and realize what the Third Hokage...


**Arashi: This idea kept coming to mind and been pushing it off as others come to mind. I figure Naruto would be curious of his parents and knowing Sarutobi won't answer them. This is were Naruto is seven year old and learns of Kyuubi after a bad beating which is only mention. His name will be said here which will use in some future fics.**

**Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.**

Warnings: Au and ooc

**_"Kyuubi" Mind conversation to Container _**

_"Naruto" Mind conversation to Stupid Fox_

My Name

Summary: Curious of his true name, Naruto is stuck with some questions that includes his parents. Maybe asking his tenant will answer a lot of his questions instead of being in the dark. Will be able to take the news well and realize what the Third Hokage is trying to protect him or be angry about the news?

* * *

><p>Raindrops falls in the Hidden Leaf Village call Konoha as a small blond hair boy with whisker marks sighs seeing kids run to their parents on their way home which leaves him envious and sad since he's an orphan. Tears begins to prick at the corner of his eyes as questions cross his mind. What have he done to be abandon? Did his parents ever love him? What's their names? Why does he bear the burden of having Kyuubi no Kitsune? Thinking of his tenant he meet a few months ago, the blond lets a tiny smile thinking of the sarcastic fox who seem like a brother figure to him. Maybe he can answer some questions he has and possibly be in the good mood.<p>

_**"Brat you best get home,"**_a deep male voice replies getting the child's attention.

_"I'm heading that way, Stupid fox,"_ Naruto answers voice full of annoyance but walks faster keeping out of sight of the villagers that love to hurt him. _"Stupid fox can I ask you some questions?"_

**_"As long I don't find them annoying and pathetic, Boy,"_** Kyuubi replies glaring at the cage he's in where he seal is holding strong. **_"Brat you got to think of something not cold like this damn sewer and cage."_**

_"Do you know who my parents are? Did they love me or even want me? Why did you get stuck with me? Does anyone know who they are? What's your name-"_

Before Naruto could continue the kitsune roars out,**_ "Hold it right there boy. One question at a time. First of I guess how we know each other I can tell you my name but only you can know and no one else. Got it."_**

_"Yes,"_The soft answer came from the seven year old.

**_"My name is Kurama not Kyuubi no Kitsune even though no one knows that. About your parents ever loving you and wanting you. From day one they love you and wanted but how I know…er how should I put it…was with your mother first but that story is for later,"_** Kurama states before Naruto could ask which the boy mentally nods waiting patiently. **_"Your mother's name is Kushina Uzamaki. She has long red hair and grey eyes which could have any man wanting her if it weren't for mouth. Your father on the other hand is one that may shock you. You may know him more as the Fourth Hokage but his real name is Minato Namikaze. Your parents were deeply in love and at times it made me sick."_**

The fox gag getting the boy to laugh softly reaching the apartment glad to hear his parents names even if it shock him knowing the Fourth is his father. Why did he chose him over any of the other kids? Why did gramps kept quiet? Naruto didn't know what to think or feel realizing the Third known the truth this whole time. The boy didn't wait long for the question to be said.

**_"The old man want you to have a normal life as much as possible,"_**Kurama explain trying not to sigh with relief as the sewers change to a calming place as the gate extend to have something comforting.

_"Kyu…I mean Kurama thank you for telling me and…being there for me,"_Naruto whispers shyly earning a scoff.

**_"Whatever brat,"_ **Kurama replies then adds. _**"Get some rest little one."**_

Naruto nods sleepily falling on his bed fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. How this little event will change his future is unknown. But for know its good to have someone by his side and tell him a bit of his past.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: A cute moment that explains a little which seems to work. I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
